Wagering game machines, such as slot machines, video poker machines and the like, have been a cornerstone of the gaming industry for several years. Generally, the popularity of such machines depends on the likelihood (or perceived likelihood) of winning money at the machine and the intrinsic entertainment value of the machine relative to other available gaming options. Where the available gaming options include a number of competing wagering game machines and the expectation of winning at each machine is roughly the same (or believed to be the same), players are likely to be attracted to the most entertaining and exciting machines. Some wagering game systems attempt to enhance the gaming experience by offering primary wagering games that trigger secondary games. For example, when certain reel combinations occur (e.g., all cherries) in primary slots games, the system triggers secondary games (a.k.a. bonus games). The secondary game outcomes are often determined by random selection and displayed using spinning wheels or other indicia that reveal cash awards and other results. Typically, systems present primary games on one display device and secondary games on another display device.